Generally, a dishwasher is the electric appliance configured to remove food scraps or foreign substances from one or more dishwashing objects (e.g., dishes or cooking tools) held therein by spraying dishwasher detergents and wash water to the dishes.
Such a conventional dishwasher includes a tub providing a washing space for dishes; a dispenser for accommodating dishwasher detergents; one or more dish racks provided in the tub and holding washing objects therein; an spraying arm for spraying wash water to the dish racks; a sump storing wash water; and a water supply path for supplying the wash water stored in the sump to the spraying arm.
In this instance, a plurality of water supply channels provided in the spraying arm. The plurality of the wash water supply channels may be formed to communicate with a plurality of corresponding spraying holes.
Meanwhile, one of the wash water supply channels may be formed to communicate with one or more spraying holes for spraying wash water toward the dispenser or filter.
In the conventional dishwasher, it is impossible to know to which one of the wash water supply channels the wash water is supplied.
To solve the disadvantage, the wash water has to be alternatively supplied to the plurality of the wash water supply channels so as to spray the wash water toward the dispenser or filter.
However, the wash water needs to be sprayed toward the dispenser accommodating the dishwasher detergents in an initial stage of a wash cycle for a preset time period intensively so as to enhance washing efficiency.
More specifically, it is impossible in the conventional dishwasher to intensively spray the wash water toward the dispenser or the filter as long as needed at a required time point.
Also, the spraying arm may be provided to rotate in a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction. For example, the plurality of the wash water supply channels may be formed in communication with the plurality of the corresponding spraying holes, respectively.
The plurality of the spraying holes formed in the spraying arm may be directional at a preset angle with respect to an upper or lower surface of the spraying arm. Accordingly, the spraying arm is rotatable by the reaction of the force for spraying the wash water via the spraying holes.
At this time, the rotational directions of the spraying may be determined based on which one of the wash water supply channels the wash water is supplied to.
Such the rotational directions of the spraying arm needs to be controlled differently based on the types or arrangement of the washing objects so as to enhance the washing efficiency.
It is impossible in the conventional dishwasher to know which one of the wash water supply channels the wash water is supplied. Accordingly, the rotational directions of the spraying arms have to be periodically changed in the conventional dishwasher and the rotational directions of the spraying arm cannot be determined and controlled actively.